ABC Outtakes
by kyla713
Summary: These are are outtakes from various points of Anything but Conventional. Hope you enjoy them.
1. Jacob Outtake from Chapter 5

**This is the previously posted Jacob outtake from Bella's visit to La Push in Chapter 5. It gives some insight into the conversation between them, which was skimmed over in the story itself. So for those who may have missed it on the thread or on the blog, here it is.**

* * *

_I remember very well…Bella. Though I must admit I'm surprised you do. What can I do for you?"__"Actually, I don't remember much about that night. And I was hoping that's where you could help me."_

Jacob smiled even wider and nodded his head. "Sure sure. I'll catch up with you guys later," he said as he looked over to his friends, and then placed his hand on the small of my back and began walking me down the beach. "So what is it that you want to know?"

I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling a little chilled as a cool breeze blew in off the water. Or else I was just nervous about being in the company of this guy I knew nothing about. "Actually, I remember very little beyond the first beer or two, and no one will talk about that night. Edward is now avoiding me completely for some reason and I have no idea what it could be, but Emmett mentioned something about him going 'alpha male'? What is he talking about?"

"Just so you know and you can pass this along to Cullen, I wasn't hitting on you that night. Guess he thought I was moving in on another one of his girlfriends," Jacob started and my eyes widened.

"Oh… Edward and I aren't dating. We're just friends," I quickly corrected and shaking my head profusely. How anyone could ever perceive Edward and I as more than friends was beyond me, especially that night when he was so distant from me.

Jacob laughed lightly and looked over at me. "Coulda fooled me on that one _and _everyone else on the beach that night. Has anyone ever told you two that you bicker like an old married couple?"

I bit my lip and chuckled, looking down at the ground. Actually, that was not an uncommon observation, but only because of how close we were as friends. "We just don't pull any punches with each other. Well, at least that's the way we used to be," I heard my own voice drift off somewhere, but I quickly snapped my attention back to Jacob. "So, what did happen that night?"

Jacob gestured his hand to a large piece of driftwood that had obviously used frequently as a bench. Since this was a popular place for beach parties and bonfires, it wouldn't surprise me in the least. "Well, I'm sure you can deduct for yourself that you were pretty wasted that night," he started and my face heated rapidly as I stared at my lap and nodded. "Well, my friends and I were keeping an eye on you because you had obviously had too much to drink since you were stumbling everywhere."

"Don't need alcohol for that," I interjected without thinking, glancing over at him to catch a surprised look on his face. "Sorry, I'm just pretty klutzy on my best days."

Jacob nodded with an amused smile and then continued. "Well, you kinda took a tumble toward the bonfire, and I happened to catch you before you fed the flames."

"And naturally Edward overreacted," I replied in an annoyed tone, rolling my eyes. _Leave it to Edward to blow everything out of proportion_.

"Actually," Jacob winced slightly, folding his hands in front of him and then glanced back over to me. "I wouldn't go so far as to say that. Exactly how much do you know about the history between me and Cullen?"

I furrowed my brow as I looked at him, shaking my head and shrugging. "Not much at all, actually. No one will talk about it much, other than to say that he was trying to 'protect me'."

Jacob laughed aloud, throwing his head back slightly. "Well there's the pot calling kettle black," he chuckled and then as he looked at my confused expression, he placed his hand over mine on my knee. "Honestly, I have far less problems with Cullen than he has with me. He's just a _damn_ good grudge holder. You see, a few years back, right after the Cullens moved down here from Alaska, he started dating this girl named Kelly Rush. And I mean this girl was _hot_; tall, blonde, _huge_…" he held his hands in front of his chest. I rolled my eyes and sighed, and he cut his description short. "Sorry, I'm sure you _really_ don't need to know that, huh? So anyway, Kelly happened to be friends with one of the girls out here on the rez, Emily.

"Now before you make any quick judgments, because I know he's your friend and all. Living out here in La Push, we really don't pay much attention to the happenings and the who's who of Forks. So naturally, I'm a teenage guy. I see a good-looking girl that I'm attracted to, I'm going to try talking to her. She just happened to leave out the tiny bit of crucial information that she had a boyfriend. So one thing led to another, and…"

I watched Jacob's hands gesture, and I obviously didn't need him to continue. Jacob had slept with Kelly; but I was still confused. "So, he's mad at you because his ex-girlfriend is a hoe?"

Jacob laughed again. "You're so adorable, Bella," he said and I blushed in response, looking down at my feet. He nudged me gently with his elbow and I looked up to see his contagious smile beaming at me. "I meant that as a compliment but no, that's not _entirely_ why he's mad at me. If he had just found out that I had slept with Kelly once, that would have been one thing. But it wasn't only once, and he didn't exactly _hear_ about it."

My eye shot up to Jacob and I gasped, covering my face with my hands and leaving only my eyes uncovered. "_No_," I exclaimed in shock, shaking my head slightly with wide eyes. I let my hands fall but my jaw was still slack. "He…"

Jacob nodded before I could finish, pressing his lips together. My hands returned to cover my lips and I leaned forward on my knees. "Yea, I went over her house one day after school, her parents were still at work and Cullen had stopped by to drop off the assignments she missed in school that day. Well, she kinda forgot to lock her door."

For a moment, I put myself in Edward's shoes and my heart literally ached. I could understand why he would feel the need to protect me but on the other hand, it didn't seem as if Jacob was at all boastful about the situation; on the contrary he seemed quite remorseful. And the fact that he didn't even know that she had in fact been dating someone else in effect should have alleviated the blame from him and placed it solely on this girl.

I felt torn now. I cared for Edward so much. I loved him with every fiber of my being and in that sense, felt an obligation to take his side in things. Yet I also felt a twinge of pity for the young man sitting next to me on the strip of driftwood. He really seemed genuinely friendly and someone I could be really good friends with. He honestly didn't seem like someone who would intentionally hurt anyone. I felt very calm and comfortable in his presence.

"Well, I can understand him being upset but that was years ago," I replied finally and then turned my eyes back to Jacob. "Don't you think he should have let it go by now?"

Jacob shrugged slightly. "I guess but at the same time, I can't blame him at all for what he did that night," he replied and I gazed at him curiously. He smiled more broadly and leaned toward me more. "Despite his actions earlier in the evening; a blind man could see how much Cullen cares about you. And in his eyes, I was the predator stalking prey on his turf. And if the way you two went at each other afterward is _any_ indication, I can completely understand why my presence around you made him tense."

"What are you talking about? Remember me and why I am here?!" I retorted in an annoyed tone. I got enough cryptic messages from Edward at times; I didn't need them from an almost complete stranger who I didn't know even a fraction as well as I knew Edward. "Drunk girl at a party. Alcohol induced amnesia."

Jacob laughed and I found it hard to stay mad at him, even though I wanted to. "I mean the fact that some guys would have taken your proclamation of virginity and your desire to lose it as an invitation. Three quarters of the beach expected you to be Cullen's new conquest by morning. But you both remained on the beach until I was long gone, so I don't know much about what happened afterwards..."

"Nothing," I replied quickly, hiding behind my curtain of hair to hide my embarrassment from his description of my behavior that night. "He drove me to my friend Alice's house, and then left for Alaska the next morning."

"Then that proves my theory even more," Jacob said softly and I looked over to him to view the first serious expression on his face all afternoon. "You're important to him. He cares about you and doesn't want to lose to me again. I was wondering why his brother and Whitlock joined in on that. And now it all makes sense."

"Well glad it makes sense to you," I retorted sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"And as much as you may try to deny it, I think you feel just as strongly about him. Otherwise, you wouldn't be out here seeking answers," he said pointedly and I tensed slightly, avoiding his eyes. There was silence between us for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke again. "But that's between you and Cullen. Are you busy Saturday?"

I felt my forehead wrinkle in confusion, and turned to face him again at the sudden change in subject. "What?"

The look on my face must have been truly amusing since he chuckled before he could even speak. "A bunch of us are having a beach party here this weekend, and I was wondering if you would like to come."

I shook my head with a nervous laugh. "No, I think I've had quite enough beach parties to last me a lifetime."

Jacob reached over and gently took my hand, and again, I didn't feel nervous or awkward as I thought I probably should be. It was almost as natural as if Edward were the one sitting next to me. That is, before all this tension had come between us. "Come on, no alcohol required. Just come and have a good time, let loose. You seem like you're fifteen going on fifty. It's summertime, have some fun. And besides, I kinda liked hanging out with you today."

His statement took me off-guard for a moment. Many people had told me in the past that I was far more mature than my age, but never someone I had just met, who barely knew me. If it was becoming that transparent, then perhaps Jacob was right and I needed to kick back and be a teenager. "Okay, yea. I'll just clear it with my dad. But I'm sure it will be fine as long as there's no drinking."

"I'll come tell him myself and ask him personally. And even pick you up on Saturday, how about that?" Jacob replied with a huge smile that for the first time made me uncomfortable.

"Oh… uh... I don't know about that, Jacob. You see, my dad... he uhh… doesn't allow me to um," I was stammering like… like a nervous teenage girl. It shocked me how completely normal and ordinary I felt around Jacob. In a good way.

"He doesn't let you date, I know. I _have_ heard the rumors," he chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I just wanna meet him, gain his trust with his little girl. As a friend."

"Thanks, Jacob. I think I'd like that," I replied with a smile and then suddenly noticed the sky beginning to darken with clouds. A storm was rolling in and I was bound to get poured on. "I should call my dad. Looks like we're about to get hit."

"Come on, I'll take you home. Can meet Chief Swan while I'm there." He smiled again and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Call him Chief Swan, and you are golden," I replied with a soft chuckle and linked my arm with his. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so long after all.


	2. EPOV Outtake for Chapter 14 Baby

**Edward Outtake for Chapter 14 - Baby**

**This is the outtake that was written for Edward and Bella's first time in his room in Chapter 14 from his POV.**

* * *

I laid in bed, running over the events of the last week in my mind, unable to sleep. Since that night in this room, where Bella had openly bore her soul to me, trusting me implicitly; I had done everything I could to hold true and be anything she needed me to be as I swore to myself that night I would.

The things she told me had broken my heart. I knew her mom had died when she was little, but had no idea it had been self-inflicted or the circumstances involved. Just the thought of a five-year-old Bella trying to wake up her dead mom was enough to bring tears to my eyes. She had endured so much in her life. It made me feel selfish and petty for whining whenever we had moved while growing up. My dad, Major Carlisle Cullen, was a doctor in the United States Army. Each time my dad received orders, we had to pack up and move; leaving behind friends and schools, sports teams and girlfriends. I was so proud of my dad, and someday hoped to become a man that would make _him _proud. As hard as moving around had been, it didn't even compare to the loss Bella had suffered. At least I had my family with me. She had been left with no mom, a broken father and an unending guilt that she would never be enough for anyone. The more I learned about Bella, the more I understood the walls she had built around her. She was the funniest, sweetest, most loving person I'd ever met, while also having a temper that could rival any drill sergeant out there. The funny thing was that her temper, _her fire_, was one of the things I loved about her the most. It was why I always called her 'Firecracker'.

As much as I hated to admit it, even if only to myself, that morning in the shower had only been the beginning for me. The release I had felt as I came was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was like your birthday and Christmas all rolled into one and even justified its own name in my book. _Bellagasm_.

Monday morning, as I talked to her on the phone, teasing her about being in a towel, once again my teenage boy tendencies kicked in. Just imagining her standing there in the shower, walking around the bedroom and then talking to me on the phone while wearing nothing but that damn lucky towel, had brought on a raging hard-on. After I had gotten off the phone with her, I had to pull over and take matters into my own hands before I got to school. There was no way I could sit there all day with blue balls.

And so commenced Bellagasm number two.

Then so help me, when she came to surprise me and pick me up from school, she looked so beautiful. It never ceased to amaze me; the all-natural beauty of this girl in jeans and a t-shirt, her long hair casually tied back in a ponytail. She had always been beautiful to me, but over the summer, she had changed. Her hair had red highlights from the sun; her body was curvier, hell even her eyes sparkled more. However, I was determined to keep myself under control and enjoy the time we had together. Since returning from Alaska, I had missed out on spending so much time with her since it seemed that she was always with James. The leech, the parasite. He made my skin crawl and I couldn't understand what a beautiful and intelligent girl like Bella saw in him. But above anything else, I wanted her to be happy. Even still, if it hadn't been for Rose over the last couple of weeks, I probably would have lost my mind and done something stupid like pounded his face in. She had become such a good friend to me, even though we didn't openly display it in front of others; and I was very grateful that my brother had found her. I had confided to Rose one night my feelings for Bella, and Rose fashion, she kept it short and to the point. "Don't be a jackass. Tell her."

I told her of my fears that Bella didn't return my feelings, that she would always see me as just a friend. However, my biggest worry, the thing that stood at the forefront of my mind, was my plans for the future. It had always been my plan to escape the minute I had my diploma in my hand. I wanted out of this small town. My father and I had spoken at great lengths of my desire to follow in his footsteps. I'd even gone so far as to have my mandatory physical a few weeks before. My mother, and everyone else for that matter, was still in the dark about the seriousness of my efforts. My mother in particular. Any mention of my joining the Army set my mom into a panic. It was a subject only discussed in the confines of my fathers study. I knew he was only trying to protect her, but I worried about her reaction when I finally set my plans in motion. Rose thought I was underestimating Bella and her feelings and that I should 'stop flashing my vagina and man up and tell her'. _Bless Rose and her way with words_. I knew she was right and every day I came closer. Each time I was with her, it became harder and harder not to say those words and act on the raging lust that seemed to have become a constant companion.

Sitting in the diner that afternoon with her, just talking so casually made me feel that maybe things didn't have to be so hard. She talked to me openly about the sex talk with Charlie, we were teasing and playful; we were just Edward and Bella again.

Until _he_ showed up.

As soon as he tried to touch her right in front of me, I felt my entire body light on fire, tense with rage. I had no idea what was going on between them, but she obviously didn't want him near her and I certainly didn't either. He was practically forcing himself on her right across the table from me and I snapped, shooting up and shoving him away from her. He could threaten her for all it's worth; I would kill him if he ever touched her again.

Afterwards, when she told me that she had broken up with him the day before, I had a difficult time containing my elation. I felt as if I might still have a chance with her at some point, but I wasn't going to spring it on her the moment one relationship ends. She was no Scarlett O'Hara, and I'm certainly no Rhett Butler trying to 'catch her between husbands', and I intended on doing nothing more than enjoying an afternoon with her.

That was until she started eating that ice cream. At first, it was not so difficult to control but as she continued to lick the spoon, and her lips; my body soon began betraying me. And it wasn't too long before I 'suddenly remembered' a calculus test I had to study for, because the images weren't leaving my mind and it was becoming painful. Really, _really _painful.

_Bellagasm number three_.

It continued this way all week. Little things, every single day. Today it had been the shirt she wore to school; I loved her in dark blue. And the way it hugged her curves delicately… I had left school early and shortly thereafter, eleven and twelve joined the group; an even dozen to round off the week. This _really_ was getting sick.

So here I lay, an hour after another shower adventure I was sure had left me so spent that I would have no difficulty falling asleep; and yet I was still staring at the ceiling thinking about her. Part of me so badly wanted to drive over to Alice's and talk to her, convince her of my feelings for her and find a way to make it work when I left. It would be so much easier if we were the same age and I could just take her with me. But after everything I'd learned about her family, I knew I couldn't in good conscience take her away from her father.

Suddenly, I heard a noise outside my window. Thinking it was just the wind shaking the ladder against the house, I shrugged it off but then a presence entered the room that was so tangible, it could not be ignored. I caught her scent coming in the open window with the breeze. I turned my head and there she was, standing beside the glass with the moonlight illuminating her pale white skin. At first, I thought something must have happened. That she'd had another nightmare about her mom or an argument with Rose at Alice's. I knew they didn't always get along and I relaxed when it was simply that she couldn't sleep.

As if I needed any more reason to adore Bella, she climbed into bed with me and snuggled close against my side, questioning what I had said to her at the diner. She was by far one of the most beautiful things in the world to me, and what made her even more beautiful was that she didn't seem to know it.

What I _wasn't _expecting was for her to kiss me like this. Her hand was in my hair and her soft lips pressed firmly against mine. I froze. What was she doing? Did she want this? Did she return my feelings? Where was this coming from? Seconds passed and I realized that I hadn't moved. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of her wash over me. I kissed her back gently, showing her that I wanted her but I needed to do more than just show her in this way. I pulled my head back and looked into her eyes. I could tell that she was upset and brought my hand up to lightly cup her cheek, asking her if she was all right.

She nodded slowly, never looking away from me.

"I'm fine, Edward," she whispered.

I rubbed my thumb slowly across her face, looking for any sign she was hiding something. As I looked in her eyes, I was faced with a determination I'd never seen from her before. "I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't think of anywhere I would rather be than here with you. This is _exactly_ where I want to be right now."

It was time. I knew it. That single thought rang loudly in my head. I had to let her know but I knew words and kisses were not going to be enough to show her. I had to show her something else, something that might tell her without a doubt how I felt about her, before she could even think of comprehending the words. The scars on her heart were too deep to believe three simple words as meaning much of anything.

I took her hands and brought her over to the keyboard. I had stopped covering it lately. I had been playing it so much since Saturday that there was no use in trying to hide it any more. Hell, I didn't _want_ to hide it anymore. I found it adorable that she was worried about disturbing my family but she needed to hear this. I always expressed myself better through music than I did with words and I began playing her song for her; the one I had begun to write the night she heard me play for the first time.

Only this time, she got to hear it in its entirety, as I had just finished it tonight… right before needing my shower. She was silent the entire time and as the melody ended, I was suddenly nervous of her reaction. She quelled my fears quickly as I felt her arm come around mine, grasping my hand. "That was so beautiful, Edward. I can't believe you finally finished it. Why didn't you tell me?"

I kept my eyes on our entwined hands, gently caressing hers with my thumb. "I finished it tonight," I told her gently and squeezed her hand, enjoying the feel of the soft skin of her palm against mine. Then I finally worked up the courage to meet her eyes where the real reaction would be plain as day. I turned my body to face her; her gaze was soft and full of wonderment, so I continued my explanation to get to the heart of what I was truly trying to say. To make her understand. "For months, I just couldn't bring myself to work on it. Then I came back from Alaska with every intention of finishing it, but I couldn't. My inspiration was gone."

She looked at me with a hint of confusion, but her eyes never left mine. They seemed to be searching inside of me as much as I was searching inside of her. "Your inspiration?"

_Here we go, time to lay it on the line_, I thought as I nodded and took a deep breath but for once, I couldn't look in her eyes as I spoke. Bearing my soul was no easier for me than it was for her. Not that I had many reasons why, but I had just never been _this _close or shared _this_ much with anyone. "That song… is your song. I was writing it for you. And I've missed you so much over the last month that I just couldn't listen to it, let alone add to it. And it left my head anyway; until last Saturday. I laid there for hours just watching you sleep. And it started playing in my head again," I began explaining to her and as I looked up into her eyes again, there was so much emotion hidden in those brown depths it was overwhelming. She had to have realized at least _some_ of my feelings, didn't she? "_You_ are my inspiration, Bella."

I watched her thoughts racing behind her eyes again, and for several long moments, I had no idea how she was going to react to this. She remained silent even as her hand came up to my cheek and I felt her thumb grazing over the light stubble along my jaw.

Her face began to move toward mine again, but I knew I had to pull away. I needed to tell her _everything_. Why I'd acted the way I had, the real reason behind my trip to Alaska this summer, the realizations I made there, and of course, the reason behind this song. "Bella, there's something you should know…"

She silenced me with her fingertips and shook her head. "No words… please."

The whispered words didn't sound sad, as I had almost expected them to with the way her eyes remained downcast at her fingertips. Before I could fully process what was happening her lips met mine again, brushing them repeatedly as she straddled my lap. She pressed herself against me, securing her hold around my shoulders and from the heat I could feel radiating from between her legs onto me, there was no doubt in my mind that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. She pulled away from me slightly to look into my eyes. I knew she would be nervous, and like myself, probably concerned about the effect something like this would have on us but I loved her. How could this have a _bad_ effect on us? It could only be a step closer for us. All she needed was assurance that she wasn't just any girl to me. This was my Bella, my Firecracker.

I slid my hands up her thighs, gripping her ass and pulling her against me. I could not suppress the moan that emitted from me at feeling her so intimately against me; my erection pressing firmly against her as I kissed her passionately. As we both seemed to melt into it, I slid my hands up her back and underneath her shirt, and I felt myself throbbed achingly when I felt that she was not wearing a bra. I felt the vibration from my deep groan rumble through my skin; she was beautiful and smart but also _so_ damn sexy without even trying. I needed to touch her, to feel her skin pressed against mine. Otherwise, I would have never left her lips. She didn't fight me at all when I lifted her shirt from her body and to her credit, she didn't try to shield herself after either. Her beautiful soft curls grazed against her breasts and I attempted to study her without ogling her. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel self-conscious around me but I had dreamed of being with her and seeing her in this way for so long; of feeling the closeness and connection of this moment.

I cupped the cheek of this exotic goddess before me; I needed her more than I had ever needed anything. "God, baby," I whispered just before my lips met hers passionately, and as it deepened I lifted her up and her legs wrapped around me without ever breaking the kiss.

When I laid her down on the bed beneath me and felt her stiffen as I settled between her legs, the reality of the situation gave me the first abrupt slap across the face. She was so innocent and pure, never having known the touch of a man in this way. She had told me that she had 'tried things' with James; but never this. Even when she seemed to relax and pulled me closer, I knew I had to stop this and make sure that this was what she wanted. That _I_ was truly what she wanted. That she knew this wasn't just sex for me, that I loved her to the very core of my being. That I had _never_ wanted a girl in the way that I wanted her since the day she walked into my life.

When I pulled away, I knew that the scared little girl was going to make an appearance. As she softly bit her lip, I saw that I was right. "What? Is something wrong? Something I did?"

It pained me to hear the insecurity in her voice, as if I would ever reject her. When all I wanted to do was to tell her that I loved her, that I didn't want to be without her anymore. That she was my everything; that I'd do anything for her, and anything to _be_ hers. I gently stroked her cheek with my fingers and placed a gentle kiss on each side of her face, showing her just how precious and delicate she was to me. "You didn't do a single thing wrong, Bella. I just…I need…" I started but couldn't find the right words to tell her everything I was thinking and feeling in that moment. I never wanted her to have a single regret with me, whether it was sexual or not. But the way her body felt pressed against mine, like it was made for me, felt better than I ever imagined and God knows I had spent plenty of time doing that lately. But how to tell her? I realized I had been silent too long, took a deep breath and whispered, "I just never thought I would be touching you this way."

She smiled ever so slightly and raised her face to mine; brushing her lips gently against them and rested back down with her hair cascading across my pillow. Her finger began tracing over my lip slowly and it was the most amazing feeling. Her voice was so faint as she whispered her response. "You don't know how long I have wanted you to. I've never wanted anyone else to touch me this way."

The rush those words sent through me was pure anguish, as I brushed my lips against hers in an almost hesitant manner. Her words brought forth how much I wanted and needed her, but not wanting to hurt her at the same time. If she wasn't going to let me _tell_ her how I felt about her, I would show her. In every kiss and every touch. I kept my lips resting against hers and swallowed hard; I had never been so nervous about this with _any_ girl, even my first time with Tanya. "Are you sure, Bella?"

She nodded and with such certainty and desire in her eyes, I found I didn't doubt her. "Yes, I'm sure. No more words," she whispered as light as a feather floating on a night breeze. Her fingertips grazed my cheek as her lips touched mine gently. "Make love to me, Edward."

_Make love to me_. Nothing else _needed_ to be said. Her words sent a shock wave through me, and all the questions and doubts fell away. My hands moved down her side as I leaned in to kiss her. Our bodies were now flush and I pressed myself harder to her. I felt her shiver as her hands moved into my hair. God I loved it when she did that. She tugged lightly, trying to pull me closer and I was shocked at how good it felt. As our kiss deepened and our tongues met, we each moaned into the other's mouth. I reluctantly pulled away to taste the beautiful skin of her neck. She lifted her hips off the bed and pressed herself harder against me. I groaned at the feeling. I was wearing pajama pants and nothing else, and the feeling of her warmth only proved without a doubt her desire for me, and solidified my decision that this is what she wanted.

I began making my way down her body, laying soft open mouth kisses across her collarbone and down to her breasts. _God her breasts_. They had played a part in every fantasy I'd had since the day I laid eyes on her and seeing them now, bare before me; my imagination didn't do them justice. I ran my tongue around her nipple and blew my breath across it before taking in into my mouth. I could feel her heart beat pounding against my bare chest, and her breathing was becoming heavier. She was restless and moving against me now. I moved down to her stomach, running my lips along the waist of her jeans and quickly undoing the button.

Bella whimpered as I lowered the zipper. I looked up and our eyes locked as I ran my hands slowly up the front of her thighs, around her waist and back to her bottom. I lifted her hips and tugged on her jeans, pulling them down slowly, my hands caressing every inch of her legs as I went. I stood, casting her jeans to the floor and pulled Bella to kneel on the bed in front of me. Her skin was softer than I had ever imagined, running my fingertips lightly up her arms and across her shoulders until her face lay cupped in between my hands. "You're so beautiful, baby," I whispered and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She _was_ the most beautiful woman I had ever seen; I only hoped that she believed me. I wanted to make her feel worshipped and adored.

Bella's arms reached out to wrap around me and our kiss became more passionate. Her hands were slowly moving up and down my back, caressing my bare skin; lingering over each muscle. I'd never been made to feel so wanted by anyone else. When she slid her hands around to my chest and ran her fingertips down my abdomen, I thought I might come right then and I sucked in a breath as I felt her tug on the drawstrings of my pants. Painstakingly slow, she loosened it enough for them to slide off my hips and land on the floor. I was naked now and the realization did not go unnoticed by either of us. I saw her glance down appreciatively at my body and a small smile tugged at her lips. She wasn't the only one. She was quite a vision, kneeling before me in nothing but her tiny panties. She looked up at me, her lower lip between her teeth and I felt desire overtake me. I pulled her to me into a passionate kiss, our tongues sliding against each other and my hands fisting in her silky hair. I felt my naked erection press against her and moaned. When Bella broke the kiss and leaned her head back, I devoured her neck and slid my hands down to the waist of her panties. So consumed with passion for this woman, I barely registered removing them before I had her on the bed.

I sat at her feet, her legs slightly open and her knees bent. I couldn't believe she was here like this looking at me with smoldering eyes. I felt a bit intimidated, as if I was more nervous than _she _was. I had never seen this side of Bella before, so wanton and passionate. _I liked it_. If I could be with her like this every day for the rest of my life, I would die a happy man. I ran kisses up her legs, not missing a single spot. I nudged her knees farther apart with my kisses, as I ran my hands up her legs stopping at the apex of her thighs. I hesitated a moment before sliding one finger inside of her and I couldn't control the moan that escaped. She was so wet… and tight. _Dear God was she tight_. Bella lay with her eyes closed and her muscles tensed. I lay down beside her, caressing her face with my free hand. "Bella, baby, open your eyes."

I wanted her to see the intense passion in my eyes, along with the assurance that I would not hurt her any more than absolutely necessary. However, there was no way this would not be excruciating for her if she were completely unprepared and tight like this. She looked up at me and her face winced slightly as I pressed another finger inside of her, stretching her walls a little more. As I moved my fingers within her, she tilted her head back, enticing me to kiss her. _She never has to ask me twice_. Her lips were so full and soft and felt so incredible against mine; I never wanted to stop.

"Please Edward. I want you," she almost hissed with desire against my lips, and that's when it really hit me full force. I was about to make love to my other half… my soul mate and I knew this was going to hurt her. Though I had only ever been with one virgin, as I firmly believed that no girl's virginity should be taken in a one-night stand; I knew this was going to be different. I hadn't been as concerned with Tanya. I mean, I'm not a total dick, I did care that it hurt her; but this was Bella… _my_ Bella. It was as if I was holding my whole life in my arms, so afraid of shattering it. I never wanted to be the cause of her pain; what hurt her, hurt me. She was a part of me, so I would be there for her and tell her in every kiss that I loved her. That this…us…was worth it

I removed my intimate touch from her and gently rolled onto her, never taking my gaze from hers. Our hands laced together like two puzzle pieces made to fit together; she would need something to hold onto and she shouldn't have to bear this pain alone. I was willing to share everything with her, the good and the bad, the pleasure and the pain. I pressed my lips against hers lovingly as I began to ease myself inside of her.

As her breath suddenly halted in her throat, I felt guilty for the groan that I kept buried in my chest. I couldn't justify feeling good when she was visibly in so much pain. Her fingers tightened more and more on my hands the further I moved into her and I felt a part of my heart crumble as I saw a tear escape from her eye. Her lips press hard against my shoulder as I kissed the tear away, wishing her pain could be that simple to will away, as I broke through her barrier. I heard the painful squeal in her throat that would have certainly been a scream if my shoulder hadn't muffled it. I tried soothing her, whispering softly to her and kissing her cheek; not moving an inch as I waited for the cue from her that the pain had eased. Which even as her head fell back into my pillow; her soft cries were telling me that it wasn't now. "Edward?

I heard her pained voice and I lifted my head to look at her. I wasn't going to force more on her than she could bear. Even though it was too late to turn back, I would end this right now if she asked me to, anything to make her feel good again. "Do you want me to stop?"

Her tears continued to trail down her cheeks, but she shook her head with the most affectionate look in her eyes. "No," she replied, her voice so faint it was barely audible. She released my hands to bring hers up to my shoulders. "Kiss me."

Such a simple request and yet it spoke volumes. As much as this hurt her, she didn't want this moment to end between us either. Her body was a little more relaxed and becoming less tense by the second. "I promise I'll make you feel good, Bella," I whispered as I lowered my lips to hers, feeling the slight trembling of them beneath me. Her arms came around me more securely and her kiss became more impassioned. She was ready; it was tolerable for her to be able to react this way. I knew if I kept things slow at first, it would ease her into it.

When she let out her first soft moan, it sounded like a surprise from her. As if she thought the pain would never end, and then when it did, it felt so contrastingly good. It was in that moment that I allowed myself to relish in how good _I_ felt inside her. I was touching and feeling her in a way that no other man had and no other man ever _would _if I could help it. The skin-to-skin contact, without the separation of a condom, was something no other girl had ever felt and I had only taken that chance with her because I knew nothing could harm her. The physical had deemed me drug and disease free; otherwise, the proceedings would have halted.

And this wouldn't be happening. I wouldn't be experiencing this heaven I was in, the intimate bond between me and the one person in this world I cherished above all others.

My hands roamed her body as my movements began and ran down her leg to hitch it up over my hip, angling her hips to just the right position for me to hit the spot that would throw her into ecstasy. I knew that most women didn't orgasm their first time, but she would. _My_ Bella would. I looked into her eyes and watched as the first few waves of pleasure ran through her, and it was a beautiful sight. And once I began deepening my thrusts gently against that place deep inside of her, her entire body arched against me and my lips moved to her neck, hearing her soft whimpers. I could feel her building up as she began to move her hips against mine in perfect rhythm.

She was so warm and tight around me, that even with my shower, I was still building up fast and our bodies began to glide together fluidly with the sheen of sweat coating our skin.

"Bella baby," I moaned in a low grumble deep in my chest, feeling her muscles tighten as her climax was building and causing my body to react more rapidly in kind.

"Edward. I want to feel you," she whispered huskily in my ear, her hand moving up to clench my hair. "I want to feel you come inside me."

That was by far the hottest and sexiest thing I had ever heard from her, and it was just enough to drive me right over the edge.

"Oh fuck baby!" I almost growled from the intensity of the orgasm as crashed in on me, eclipsing every other Bellagasm I had experienced. Then a new shudder rushed through my body as she came, clenching her muscles around me as her lips met my shoulder again with a soft squeal.

"God Edward!" she breathed out heavily as her body trembled and her leg clamped tighter around my hip; pushing me in deeper and her hips jerked against me one more time. As both of our bodies relaxed, I turned my head toward her and lay on her shoulder. I could stay here forever, wrapped in the arms of this heavenly creature, feeling her hands run over my back and through my hair. Simply basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

I regretfully rolled off her, but by no means had any intent of letting her go. I lay on my side and pulled her to face me, holding her hand between us as she brought the other one to cover it. I wanted her to stay this close to me; I had never felt so complete in my life. As if this was my reason for being here, to make Bella happy. I brushed my lips gently over each of her hands. She needed to know, I needed to tell her. "Bella, I…"

She interrupted me with a shake of her head, looking at me with a smile. "Shhh… you don't have to say anything. I know."

As she kissed me so lovingly, I knew that everything would be all right between us; that I would never lose my Bella. She knew that I loved her; I had obviously convinced her more than any words could. I rested my head down on the pillow, closing my eyes and smiling. I truly didn't think that I had ever been so happy in my life. Falling asleep beside the woman I love, feeling her snuggle closer to me; as if she couldn't get close enough.

* * *

**There are several new outtakes in the works but I am always open to suggestions for things that you all might like to see more on. Anything that may not have been covered in the story itself. Please feel free to share. :)**


	3. CharliePOV for DEF's I Loved Her First

**A/N: As I mentioned in the note at the bottom of the chapter today, one of my readers suggested a Charlie POV chapter as I had done in ABC, and then I couldn't get this out of my head. Guess that means I may love Charlie just a little more than I should, huh? :P Hope you all enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Charlie outtake for "I Loved Her First"**

Watching my little girl get married was the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life, by far. It really started the night before when I made my way upstairs and passed by her empty room for the first time, where only her bed remained. Never again would I see her sitting at her computer doing her school work, or her curled up on the bed reading a book, or hear her say "Goodnight, Dad," as I passed by that door on my way to turn in for the night.

The last nearly eighteen years had passed by so fast, and in the blink of an eye, my baby had grown up into a beautiful woman and vowed herself to the young man I'd given her hand to that morning.

I'd tried so hard to keep my emotions in check all day long, but it was difficult. So many years, I'd stayed at an arm's length from Bella, never able to come to terms with losing Renee, and just as it seemed that we were finally coming back together again, I couldn't reach her. She was gone.

Sue felt my distance all night as she lay beside me, resting her head on my shoulder, but she allowed me my space in every other way. I stayed awake for hours, running through my mind every memory I had of my little Isabella through the years.

The first steps I watched her take, I never thought I'd ever been more terrified in my life. She hobbled on those chubby little legs and I nearly joined her in her tears when she fell forward and hit her tiny nose on the floor. Renee only shook her head and chuckled as she went to bed alone that night, as I remained in the couch with my sleeping baby girl in my arms.

The baseball games I used to take her to, with my little girl on my shoulders. She cheered when I cheered, booed when I booed, though she was still too young to understand why. She just simply knew when Daddy was excited or mad at the game.

The first day of kindergarten, bringing her to school was particularly hard. I'd just had to bury my wife, and then I had to let Bella go, too. She hadn't wanted to let me go to join her classmates and had more tears streaming down her little face than I'd seen in all the weeks since her mother passed away as her arms clung around my leg. I thought _that_ would be the hardest moment I'd ever have to face—pulling back from her and continuing to walk away as she sobbed "Daddy" down the hall.

Back then, I was living day to day, never thinking too far into the future. So I didn't think about the day she started high school, or when she'd bring home one special young man, and definitely not her wedding day. And even in the months leading up to that moment—from the minute Edward asked for my blessing—I still hadn't. But standing in that doorway, staring into that empty room, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

My baby had really grown up and was leaving my home forever.

The first sight I had of Bella in her wedding gown, when she stepped out of the car with her hand in mine, I swore I'd never seen a more beautiful vision in my life, nor anything so heartbreaking at the same time. I attempted to joke as I always did when I actually wanted to break down, but when I took her hand and wrapped it through my arm, I knew she'd seen right through me when she gave it a gentle squeeze.

As we walked down the aisle, I listened to her nervous, unsteady breaths and felt her grip tighten more on my arm. I nearly turned around and followed through on my threat to take her back home and lock her away. Yet, the moment we reached the end of that long running carpet, I glanced over to her and watched her features relax, and a devastatingly beautiful smile stretch across her lips. Her eyes gained a glimmer within them as she gazed upon the young man in uniform waiting for her at the altar. Edward's expression mirrored hers, and there was no mistaking the love written clearly on both of their faces as he watched her walk toward him on my arm. There was no doubt in my mind that I had made the right decision. They were both very young, but I knew he would take good care of her and never make me regret giving him my blessing—but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Sitting at my table during the reception and watching them dance, their smiling faces a breath away from touching and gazing into each other's eyes, I found myself remembering again. How could it be possible that the beautiful woman in his arms was the same little girl with pigtails and freckles that went to those ball games with me? The one that would beg me to read her the same story at least twice each night before she went to sleep. I knew deep down that she would always be my baby, in her heart and mine, but now, she was also his wife. Someday, maybe would even be the mother of his children. She would be living under his roof, sharing every day with him.

I wanted to hold onto the moment with her in my arms when it was our turn to dance, and the sight of her tears broke my heart. I nearly crumbled on the spot when she told me that she'd always be my little girl and it took everything in my to hold back my own tears as I spoke to her from my heart—how I'd always loved her from the moment she was born and how much it scared me the first time I ever saw her with Edward. It was so clear how much he loved her already back then, and even the fear of the "Dad talk" in the kitchen that day after I'd caught them coming back from spending the night together, hadn't scared him away. It was _terrifying_ to sit face to face with the young man I knew that someday would take my little girl away. Though, not nearly as much as holding her for those last few moments, unable to restrain my tears anymore, even in a room full of people, and once again, having to let her go into the arms of her husband.

Edward's grandmother, bless her heart, did everything in her power to make me smile and laugh as we danced. She was such a vibrant and energetic woman, I could hardly believe she _was_ old enough to be Edward and Emmett's grandmother. Yet, despite that momentary distraction, the time still came to say the final goodbye to my daughter for an entire week, while she was gone on her honeymoon.

I have no idea how effective it was, but at the look in Edward's eyes when she walked back into the room, I felt the overprotective father in me rear up in warning with him. I cleared my throat as I stood beside him and he turned his gaze to me, almost like a deer in headlights. It gave me a brief moment of satisfaction to see that I still made him nervous, though I knew he was a good man. I knew what was on his mind when he looked at her in that knee length dress she'd changed into, and what it was like to be young and in love on your wedding night—I'd been there once.

"She may be your wife, but she'd still my daughter, son," I tried to say with conviction, but even I could hear the lack of it in my tone. I also attempted to advise him to be careful with her—they still had plenty of time.

Bella stepped in and eased my worries, as well as Edward's, and it was amazing to see the effect she had on him. A simple statement and touch of her hand calmed him, as much as I'd seen from him with her periodically through the day. I could see in everything they did that they would not take each other for granted, as I had done with Renee.

Bella could obviously see and hear the sadness in my voice as I gave them my final words of advice and stepped toward me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"I wish your mother could have been here to see you today," I whispered softly only to her as I hugged her and she pressed my cheek to her shoulder.

"Me, too, Dad. But she's watching," she replied just as softly. "And she'd want you to be just as happy as I am."

"I am, baby. It's just hard today," I replied, kissing her forehead before she pulled back from me, wiping the tears from her eyes.

I glanced over to Edward, finding his arm wrapped around Sue and I sighed. I could see through the smile she wore as she hugged Bella and spoke to both of them softly—she was hurting and hiding it from the world. I'd pushed her away all day, unable to cope with my own emotions, and I'd done the one thing I swore I would never do again. Just like with Renee and Bella, I had caused pain in a woman I loved.

Sue had tried so hard to allow me my own time to deal with my daughter getting married in my own way and time, while still attempting to comfort me whenever she could. And when she took my arm one last time as we were saying goodbye to Bella and Edward—and I gave him one last dad glare—I could literally feel her heart breaking when I straightened my arm, obviously thinking that I was pulling away from her once more. Her head lowered in defeat as her hold loosened on my arm, but rose again to meet my eyes when I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I never thought I would feel that way again—so in love with a woman that I couldn't imagine my life without her. I tried to not let it scare me as much as it did, and Sue did everything she could to make that process easier. And having her beside me in that difficult moment meant more to me than I could every tell her.

When we returned home after a deafeningly silent car ride, she kissed my cheek and told me she was going to take a shower. I nodded and watched her ascend the stairs, but remained at the bottom and gazed up. I had to walk past my daughter's old room again to head up to bed, and I felt my heart tighten even more in my chest. I slowly made my way to her door, leaning my arm against the frame and was stuck by the haunting stillness in the air. Crossing the threshold, I walked over to her bed and sat down, tenting my hands in front of my mouth and leaning my elbows on my knees. My baby was really gone. I would always be "Dad", but now, I had to learn how to be Charlie again, and I didn't know how. I thought I'd been prepared and had already worked toward that, but as I felt tears streaming down my face, I realized that I wasn't even close.

"Are you coming to bed, honey?" Sue asked from the doorway and I looked up. Her long black hair hung loose and damp from her shower, leaving small wet spots on the satin nightgown she wore, and her eyes gazed at me in concern.

I nodded and rubbed my hands over my face, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll be there in a bit. I just need another minute or so."

Sue walked across the room and pressed a kiss to the top of my head, running her fingers over my hair as she pulled away. "Okay, take your time." She paused as the backs of her fingers traced along my cheek and I closed my eyes at the comforting feel of it. "I love you, Charlie."

I looked up at her again, watching her gaze flicker over my face and I took her hand in mine, kissing her knuckles. "I love you, too. I'll only be a few more minutes."

Sue nodded silently and left the room, and my eyes surveyed my surroundings again. The smell of Bella's shampoo still lingered in the air and on the mattress I sat upon, and I inhaled deeply, allowing myself one last moment of loss before I snapped myself out of it. It wasn't as if I would never see or talk to her again—she was just married and starting her own life. And I wasn't alone. I had a wonderful woman who loved me and took care of me as completely as I did her. In just under a year, I had regained that element of happiness in my life, more than I'd ever known. And I had my own to start living.

Standing from the bed, I walked to the door, glancing back into the room one last time before closing it behind me.

Time to take a step forward.

When I entered my own bedroom, I quietly removed the remainder of my tuxedo, not wishing to wake Sue if she was already asleep. Her back was turned to me, so I couldn't tell. Once I was undressed and in a pair of night pants, I climbed into bed behind her and slid my arms around her gently.

Her hand rose to take mine on her shoulder, grasping it securely and it was then that I noticed that not only was she awake, but she was also crying. She held my arm securely around her and turned her face further into the pillow, and I felt worse than I had all day combined when it came to her.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant today, honey. I never meant to hurt you," I whispered gently, kissing her hair.

"I understand. You miss her," Sue replied and I could hear the continuing tears in her voice.

"It'll be fine. I'll see her in a week and there's always phone calls and emails for after that," I said, attempting to reassure myself as much as her.

"Not Bella, Charlie," she answered softly, finally turning to face me and I saw the full effect of her tears glistening in the soft light of the moon from the window. "Renee."

I sighed slowly and pulled her closer until her face was pressed to my chest, and her arm wrapped tightly around my waist. What could I say to her? I wouldn't lie to her and tell her that she was wrong—she didn't deserve that insult of dishonesty. And "I'm sorry" seemed wrong, too, but I was. For hurting her. So I said it anyway.

"Don't, it's okay. I still have my days where I miss Harry and I don't have children's milestones to remind me as you do," Sue said soothingly, running her hand over my back. "I shouldn't let it get to me this way. I'm just scared."

"Of what?" I asked, looking down at her but her head remained lowered and I couldn't see her face. "Sue, please talk to me."

"I'm afraid you'll realize that you're not ready for this and I'll lose you," Sue replied sadly and rested her forehead against my chest, her arms tightening around me. "I don't know what I would do if that ever happened. I never thought I would fall this much in love with you so quickly, or at all, for that matter. After Harry died, I gave up. And now that I have, I don't think I've ever been this afraid before."

I gently kissed her hair and ran my fingers through it, feeling her body pressing more firmly against me. "That's the furthest thing from my mind, sweetheart. I haven't been as happy as you've made me in the last several months, in years. It was just a difficult day with Bella getting married and all. I really do love you, Sue."

"I love you, too," Sue replied with a breath of relief escaping her and she finally looked up at me again. "And I'm sorry I got so emotional today. I guess it's just the hormones getting to me."

I froze, even ceasing to breathe as her eyes met mine nervously. "Hormones?"

Sue's lips pressed together and her tears began to well again as she nodded. "I haven't had to think about it in so long, and I didn't give _any_ thought to the antibiotics I was on a couple months ago. And I didn't want to say anything before this and take any focus away from Bella's day. But I'm pregnant, Charlie."

My eyes widened and I finally gasped a breath in. At my age, nearly pushing forty with a grown daughter who'd just gotten _married_, those were the last words I ever expected to hear, even though Sue was several years younger than I was—not even thirty yet. I was going to be a father again, and at that moment, I didn't exactly know how to react to that. I'd always thought that Bella would be my only child, and now, I needed to wrap my mind around the idea that it wasn't the case.

"I know we've never talked about anything like this, and the last thing I would ever want to do is spring this on you like that," Sue continued and a tear finally slipped over the bridge of her nose. "I don't even know if you had ever thought about having more after Bella. All I _do_ know is that I really want this baby. Is this going to change things with us?"

The tremble in her voice caused an ache in my chest. Did she really think that a baby would change the way I felt about her? Or that I would want to be with her any less because of an unexpected pregnancy? I didn't know if I was ready to start all over again, but whether I was or not, a baby was coming. And to be honest, even though it scared me as much as it did when I was a teenager and found out that Renee and I were having Bella, I couldn't say that I was unhappy about it, either. "Only in the fact that we're going to be parents. Nothing else."

"But you didn't want this," Sue replied sadly in more of a statement than a question.

"Honey, I just haven't thought about it in probably fifteen years, and it hasn't even been a consideration since Renee passed away," I answered, brushing her cheek lightly with my thumb. "But I've always thought that Bella was the best thing I've ever done in my entire life. And this one will be no different. I'm just an old man this time around."

Sue finally laughed and pressed closer to me. "You're far from old, Charlie."

"Old enough to be a grandfather," I murmured and shuddered slightly at that thought. "To think my youngest child could end up being only a few years older than my oldest grandchild. That's scarier than the idea of becoming a father again."

"The bright side would be that they would always have playmates if and when Bella and Edward decide to come back," Sue said with a smile and I kissed her again. "It's funny, but I miss them already. How do you think Bella will feel about this?"

"I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure she'll be happy. She always did want a little brother or sister when she was younger," I replied, wrapping my arms securely around her. "She loves you, Su. And I believe that as long as I'm happy, she will be, too."

"And you are?" she asked and I felt her fingers tracing small patterns on my chest.

"And I am," I answered, covering her hand with mine. "_Very_ happy."


	4. Wait What?

**A/N: This is an outtake I could **_**not**_** get out of my head once ericastwilight got it stuck in there, and the only thing that was making it difficult to write was because of me trying not to laugh at the image of poor Armyward's face through this ordeal. But it was something that I just couldn't **_**not**_** write after Bella's mention of this in Chapter 20, so hope you enjoy reading this as much as I really enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

**Don't Ever Forget Outtake ~ Wait … what?!**

My phone rang while I was eating and my brow furrowed as I pulled it from my pocket, looking down to see Bella's name on the screen.

The very first instinct I had was to worry—she _never _called me in the middle of the day, and had told me repeatedly that she wouldn't unless it was an emergency. Everything else could wait until I got home. She didn't want to be one of those wives that called their husbands a half dozen times a day while they were at work, for no reason or because she was bored. So yeah, I had a damn good reason to worry.

"Bella? What's wrong, baby?" I asked immediately after answering, my lunch instantly forgotten.

"Edward, I think I might be legitimately dying," Bella groaned softly and my eyebrows rose. "Either that or my uterus has _seriously_ decided to revolt and is clawing its way out of my stomach."

God, I felt so bad for her. I knew from our discussion a couple of years before that Bella had _really_ bad periods at times, and that was the only reason she was put on birth control at such a young age. However, I had _never_ seen her in as much pain as she had been that morning. She couldn't even stand long enough to make a pot of coffee, and despite her protests, I had carried her over to the couch and grabbed a bowl of cereal, and then made sure she didn't need anything before I left for the day.

"I'm sorry, baby. What can I do?" I asked, willing to do anything I could to help her.

"That's why I'm calling. I know you probably just want to come straight home, but my doctor called in a prescription for the pain med I need. Can you stop by the pharmacy on your way and pick it up for me? You shouldn't need to show them id or anything, it's not a narcotic," she replied and I could hear the wince in her voice as she attempted to move in some way.

"Pharmacy. Got it. No problem. Anything else?" I asked, and a few seconds later, I _really_ wished I hadn't.

"Yeah. I'm also out of tampons and running low on pads. Can you grab some for me?"

I could literally feel the blood drain from my face and I brought my hand to cover my eyes. It was every husband's worst nightmare—the "comfort level phase" had officially commenced.

Walking into the bathroom while I was shaving because she _really _needs to pee—no problem. _Talking_ to me while doing so, I was still working on.

Bras and panties on drying racks in the middle of our living room or kitchen—it was only once a week, I could deal.

Even the scratching her ass while wearing my boxers because they were riding up—_totally _fine with it.

Stopping for feminine products at the PX … that was a _whole_ different ballgame right there.

"I'm sorry, baby. You want me to what?" I asked, turning on the bench I was sitting on, as if anyone else could be privy to the conversation we were having.

"Please stop at the PX and grab me some tampons and pads. You know the kind I use," she replied calmly, as if she was asking me to take out the trash.

"Jesus, Bella," I whispered into the phone with widened eyes and quickly looked over my shoulder to _really_ make sure that _no one_ heard that.

"Edward," Bella growled through audibly clenched teeth. "I can't make it from the couch to the bathroom without bearing a _striking_ resemblance to the Hunchback of Notre Dame, let alone _drive_, or else I _would_. So for the love of _God_, retract your balls from your throat and just do this for me. I won't even make it until morning. So _please_ don't be an asshole."

With the rising volume of her voice as she spoke, I knew I was getting myself into serious trouble, and I'd need to swallow my pride and … purchase tampons.

"All right, honey. I'll be home as soon as I can after I get off work," I replied, closing my eyes and creasing my forehead in preparation for my next statement. "Anything else?"

"No, I think I've wounded your precious male ego enough for one day," she snapped and then, the line went dead.

Oh fuck. I'd be lucky if I wasn't sent to sleep in the barracks that night; the hell with the couch. I _was_ an asshole. My wife was home in excruciating pain, and I was complaining about buying _tampons_?

It wasn't just the _act_ of it that really got to me; it was the chance of being _seen_ in the act. Our wives' "time of the month" was a somewhat taboo subject to begin with, aside from the fact that we _always _knew when it was "that time" for most of the guys. Particularly, the newlyweds like me, due to mood swings and "not getting any".

Wow, I was doing a lot of mental air-quoting. Were men _really_ that bad? Guess we were.

After picking up her prescription, I made my way to accomplish the other task at hand—navigating the feminine product aisle. Bella was right, I _did_ know exactly what brand and type she used for both, but I couldn't seem to emasculate myself by showing the whole PX that. I even went so far as holding my phone to my ear in a pretend call to my wife with a feigned look of confusion on my face, when I started getting the awed looks from the women and the sympathetic gazes and snickers from the other men, before grabbing the right ones quickly and practically running for the checkout.

I had barely reached the doors when it hit me, what a complete douchebag I really was. So I went to grab her a bag of those little peanut butter cup things she liked so much and stopped on the way home for take-out.

It was all totally worth it, even if the guys never let me live it down for as long as I lived, when I saw her face as I walked in with my hands full.

Bella smiled and then hid behind her hands and even began to cry a little. I set the bags on the coffee table and pulled her prescription out of my pocket to place it beside them, and knelt down beside the couch and running a hand over her hair. "Oh God, Edward. I feel like such a horrible bitch for yelling at you. You're a guy, it's only natural for you to be that way."

"I am making _no_ comment," I replied, pressing my lips to her forehead and trying to restrain a completely inappropriate chuckle.

I pulled back to find her eyes narrowed at me. "Because it's only natural for me to be a bitch through this, right?"

"I did _not_ say that," I said, shaking my head slowly.

"I know. And good choice," Bella answered, managing a small smile and pulling me closer to bring my lips to hers. "Thank you. You really are the best, you know that?"

"I try," I replied, lifting one stubborn curl from her forehead and smoothing it back.

"You _do_," she corrected me and kissed me firmly again.

**x-x-x**

The following day, I came home after a _very_ long day of snickers and jabs from the guys about being whipped and other more expletive descriptions. I'd tried to ignore them and just brush it all off, but it really started grating on me by the time we were dismissed.

"Baby, I am forever going to be labeled as Pussy-Whipped Cullen. Do you have _any_ idea how disturbing that term is _normally_?" I groaned as I removed my jacket and let it fall to the floor, collapsing onto the couch and draping my arm over my eyes.

"Okay, I'm ignoring the jacket for now," Bella replied, walking over to me and shifting my legs a little to get my boots off the couch, and then straddled my hips and lowered her lips to mine. "I bet you anything that they will change their tune once their wives and girlfriends get wind of it. Believe me, if I could, I'd be giving you a whole _world_ of gratitude."

I uncovered my eyes and looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "Oh really? You know, there's always other ways."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. When I'm feeling just a _tad_ bit sexier," she replied and kissed me again before rising up and holding her hand out for mine. "Come on, I've made ribs for dinner, and I even called your mom for the marinade recipe."

My mouth fell open and I may have even groaned a little, followed by a small gasp. She was _amazing_. She knew I wasn't a huge fan of barbeque sauce on my ribs as everyone else seemed to be, and my mother used to make this tangy sort of marinade just for mine. I never knew what it was and I'd always forgotten to ask, but Bella had remembered to. "God, I fucking love you. You know that?"

"Yeah, you _may_ have convinced me by now," she teased, wrinkling her nose as I stood from the couch for another quick kiss. "Let's go, soldier. Your dinner is getting cold."

The next day, it was an entirely different story.

Apparently, Bella was right, and once the word got around to the other wives, I suddenly became husband of the year with balls of solid steel for doing what I did for Bella. The only exceptions were the few bitter guys who were made to go out and do the same thing for _their_ women.

"Give it five to seven days, and you'll be their fucking hero," Bella had advised me and I found it difficult to believe her.

I _really_ needed to start listening to my wife more often—though, don't tell _her_ I said that.

As the week wore on, more and more of them were coming back to me with everything for a simple "thanks" to one guy's "oh dear sweet _heaven_". However, Bella was one of those women that it took _forever_ for them to stop when they had one like that, and after four months of _nearly_ daily sex, with the exception of four or five days here and there, I was quite literally in agony. Even when I took matters into my own hands, it wasn't the same. I missed my wife's touch and the feel of her body so much, I was aching for her.

After my shower one night, I stepped out of the bathroom to find the rest of the apartment dark and only soft, flickering light from beneath our bedroom door.

"Bella?" I called out, looking down the hall again. "Did we blow a breaker or something?"

"No, baby. Come in here," Bella replied, her soft voice carrying through the bedroom door and I crossed the hall, slowly opening the door and stilling in shock.

There were a few candles strewn across the room, just enough to give a gentle glow, and our bedding had been changed to a black satin set, with my beautiful wife in a brand new, navy blue negligee draped seductively over it.

"Um, did I fall asleep in the shower or something?" I asked, completely confused as to how she'd managed it all, but couldn't keep my eyes from running over the length of her body, either. The silky material lay over the skin of her legs until it parted just past mid-thigh, revealing her sexy, smooth calves. The lace around her breasts cupped them perfectly while the remainder of her chest remained exposed, and she was tracing along her skin with deep red fingernails.

_Holy shit! Bella _never_ does her nails_, I thought and looked back down quickly to see that her toenails were done as well. Deny it as we may, but men _love_ it when women do their hair, makeup and/or nails, which my wife had subtly done all three. It's a visible sign of an effort to be beautiful for us, even if it's definitely not needed, as was the case with my Bella.

Bella bit her lip and shook her head, rising to her knees and crawling toward the edge of the bed. "This is why I guided you straight to dinner tonight. And before you ask, the bedding was a wedding gift I hid away for a very special occasion. Now, get over here, handsome."

I gazed at her in surprise but made my way over to the bed, where she immediately divulged me of my towel. Then she held my eyes as she lowered the thin straps on her negligee, letting it slowly fall to the bed and revealing every inch of her beautiful, smooth skin to me. She'd put a _lot_ of effort into that night.

"We won't be needing those," she added, sliding her arms around my neck and sealing her lips over mine.

We lowered to the bed together and I groaned, the feeling of her body beneath mine was unbelievably arousing, even after just ten days. "Not that I'm complaining, baby. Because I'm not. I'm really, _really_ not. But what's the special occasion?"

"You. My wonderful, amazing, so damn close to perfect husband," Bella murmured, running her fingertips along my shoulders and then rolling me onto my back, smiling down at me. "And _this_ gorgeous body has laid next to me neglected for _way_ too long."

I closed my eyes as her hand made its way down my chest, and its path was followed by my lips, pressing firmly against my pec as her fingers encircled me. Each slow movement from her felt so fucking good and I fought the urge to lift my hips against her hand. God, did she ever know how to work my body.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Have I told you that lately?" Bella whispered, brushing her lips on my chin and repeating the action on my lips, but then suddenly, all touch from her left me.

"Hey. Then why'd you stop?" I asked, opening my eyes to look at her.

Bella chuckled, kissing me again and sweeping her fingertips over my eyelids to reclose them. "Just relax and enjoy it, baby."

I tried not to panic when I heard an unfamiliar pop, followed by a just as foreign click, but then my eyes nearly rolled back into my head. The slippery feel of her fingers _was_ familiar, although definitely not from _her_ hand; several months is a long time to go without sex while your girlfriend is thousands of miles away, and lubricant is about as close as a man can get to the real thing in those times. Although _that_ came in a tube. Then I started feeling warm … really warm … and …

"Holy _fuck_, Bella!" I exclaimed, reaching up to grab the rails of our headboard and gripping them tightly.

If I didn't know better and hadn't felt her body pressed to my side and her leg draped over mine, I would've sworn I was inside her. Whatever was in that stuff, I seriously wished I'd known about it a year before.

"You like?" she asked, kissing along my jaw and I brought one of my hands to her hair.

All I could do was moan in response, the ability to speak momentarily rendered impossible. When Bella said she would make it up to me, she _really_ meant it.

After a few minutes of feeling one of the most exquisite pleasures ever, it left me again, and I heard her giggle when I groaned, my hips thrusting upward. My fingers curled around her shoulder as I felt her begin to roll away and opened my eyes.

"Hey, get back here," I mumbled and she shook her head, wiping her hand on a towel.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you hanging," Bella replied, tossing the cloth aside and swinging her leg over me, her body gliding over mine. She kissed me gently and rolled her hips over me, her tongue flicking over my bottom lip. "I just can't wait another second to feel you inside me."

I felt myself glide into her, and the sensation was even more intense than before. Apparently, it was equally as amazing for her by the way she groaned and threw her head back, with her hands gripping tightly to my shoulders.

Bella began slow movements and my hands ran along her sides with each one. Our eyes finally met and the world was absolutely perfect. She was so damn beautiful and she was all mine—that knowledge _still_ had yet to grow old. I'd always known what an extremely lucky man I was from the moment Bella told me she loved me, but somehow, every day just kept getting better with her.

"Oh God, Edward. So close. Shit," Bella breathed out in heavy pants, moving over me more quickly and her fingers tightening on my shoulders to support her trembling body.

As amazing as she felt that way, I took hold of her waist and rolled her onto her back, hitching her leg further up my side. She gasped when I thrust deep inside her again, arching her back and gripping the pillow beneath her head. A strangled cry left her as she clenched around me, sending me over right along with her.

My face buried into her hair; I couldn't move. "God, I love you. What _was_ that?"

Bella chuckled and ran her hands along my back, kissing my shoulder. "A little something I picked up at the store while I was shopping today. I ran into Riley's wife there and she suggested it, saying it had really worked wonders for them after the baby. It was a little weird, since I hardly know her, but I'll have to thank her someday."

"Me, too. _Damn_," I panted, finally lifting my head to kiss her. "That definitely needs to come out to play more often."

Bella laughed against my lips, pressing her palm to my face. "Can't have us getting used to it. I'd like it to be that great _every_ time we used it, don't you agree?"

"One more thing to be tucked away for special occasions?" I asked, rolling to lay beside her and pulling her snugly to my side.

"Yep. Like our anniversary," she replied and I lifted my head quickly to look at her with wide eyes; _that_ was still nearly eight months away. She sighed and shook her head, but couldn't hold back the small laugh. "Kidding. You are _way_ too easy to rile, baby."

The next morning, after a very _long_ kiss goodbye from my wife, I made my way on post and spotted Riley immediately.

"Hey, buddy. How was _your_ night?" he asked with a grin and a wink. Obviously, he'd talked to Emma the night before about Bella taking her advice.

"Warm. Very, very warm," I replied in a vague, conspiratorial tone.

"Amazing isn't it?" he added with a nudge to my elbow.

"Extremely. Tell Emma thanks," I answered, nodding and clearing my throat as we were called to attention.


End file.
